What is Sacrifice?
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Thor comes across Odin rapping Loki. Thor thinks about what is right since his brother saved him. He save the brother he thought was dead and send him to the Avengers. But his actions start a war throughout the realms. Will Thor or Odin win the fight? And what about Loki? Warning: Rape/Torture
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Thor comes across Odin rapping Loki. Thor thinks about what is right since his brother saved him. He save the brother he thought was dead and send him to the Avengers. But his actions start a war throughout the realms. Will Thor or Odin win the fight? And what about Loki?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Thor wanders the palace of Asgard. Since his mother and now his brother had died he hadn't been able to sleep. Dreams haunted him. Something wasn't right. Thor had let Jane go because he knew she was not his soulmate. Now he was alone besides from Sif and the Warriors Three.

Thor hears a noise and realises he is in the dungeons. Why would he be here? He turns to leave when he hears a familiar voice.

"Please stop", a voice gasps crying and begging

Thor's eyes widen it was Loki's voice but that was impossible. Thor slowly makes his way towards the sound of the pleading and another voice joins Loki's.

"You deserve this you runt. I should have left you to die", Odin booms

Thor's eyes widen when he sees what Odin had done. Thor clenches his fist. His _father_ had raped Loki, tortured Loki.

"I will come tomorrow night runt", Odin growls leaving the cell walking past Thor who had hid in the shadows

Thor walks to Loki's cell and sees him near unconscious in his cell not covered with clothes. Thor deactivates the cell and walks in slowly.

"Of gods", Thor breathes taking in Loki, "Oh baby brother I am so sorry"

Thor takes in Loki's condition he was in a bad way. Thor doesn't think he gently lifts Loki into his arms. Loki whimpers.

"None shall harm you any more little brother this I give my oath", Thor says

Thor knows Loki needs a healer. Hopefully Eir could be trusted. He makes sure to dodge all warriors and enters the healing halls.

"Oh my stars. Is that Prince Loki?" Eir asks

"It is Healer Eir. I need your discretion. Loki has been raped and tortured by Odin", Thor growls laying Loki down on the soul forge

"I will help. What will you do now my Prince?" Eir asks as she looks at Loki's body

"First tell me the damage", Thor demands

"He has been raped multiple times. He has a lot of broken bones considered with torture and an old wound to the chest", Eir says

Thor closes his eyes in anger. How dare they torture and rape his brother. Oh how he had failed to protect Loki who is his brother in all but blood.

"He can't stay he in Asgard my Prince", Eir says

Thor suddenly realises what he has to do. Even though his decision will break apart the realms. Thor looks at his little brother and knew he would do anything for him.

"Prepare him as best you can. I will be back with a plan", Thor says leaving the room

Thor sees a servant who was loyal to Loki walking his way.

"Where does your allegiance lie Ayna?" Thor asks the girl

"What do you mean your Highness?" Ayna asks

"Would you do anything for my brother?" Thor asks

"Your brother is…", Ayna starts

"Enough just answer the question. Are you loyal to Loki?" Thor asks

"Yes", Ayna replies

"Good. Gather all of Loki's things from his room. Everything you can think of he would need and meet me in the healing halls", Thor orders

"Yes my Prince", Ayna says

"Hurry", Thor commands

Ayna rushes away and Thor looks for his friends.

"What is wrong?" Sif asks looking at the grim face of the man she loved

"What has happened?" Fandral asks

"Come with me", Thor commands his friends

They follow Thor not knowing what had happened for him to have such a dark and haunted look in his eyes.

"Why are we at the healing halls?" Hogun asks

Thor doesn't reply but opens the healing doors to see Eir and Ayna working on Loki.

"Loki", Volstagg growls reaching for his weapon

"Stop", Thor growls, "Anyone who harms my little brother I WILL face in battle"

The warriors three and Sif eyes widen at Thor's tone.

"Thor?" Sif asks nervously

"Eir tell them", Thor orders

Eir nods and tells all of them Loki's injuries and the fact he had been rapped multiple times. The Warriors pale.

"It was Odin who did it. And he let others do it", Thor says looking out at the city he was about to change

"What are you going to do? Loki is a criminal here?" Sif asks

"Loki was controlled. The soul forge says", Eir informs everyone, "I told Odin so but he refused to listen"

Thor closes his eyes trying to control his anger at Odin. That finally clinches his decision.

"Eir get all healing supplies Ayna will need for him", Thor says

"Where am I taking him?" Ayna asks

"Midgard", Thor says, "It will be safe there"

"What are you going to do?" Fandral asks

"Listen here Ayna you and I will take Loki to Midgard. I will explain then come back here. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg I would like you to quietly spread the news that I will…", Thor stops to look at Loki

"Will what?" Sif asks

"Tell them I will be challenging Odin to war with those who stand with me. My friends I will not order anyone to join me. Just tell those what is going on. Nobody that is allied with Odin will know. For when I come back I will declare civil war", Thor declares

The friends eyes widen. Eir looks gravely at the Prince.

"I can't my Prince chose sides", Eir says

"And a healer never should", Thor agrees

Thor goes to his brother and gently picks him up.  
"Ayna with me. Friends do what you must", Thor says walking to the doors and out

Ayna leads Thor through the city were they couldn't be seen. They make it to the Bifrost. Heimdall bows his golden eyes hold shame.

"I am sorry my Prince", Heimdall says

"Why?" Thor asks the gatekeeper

"Odin ordered me", Heimdall replies

"How many have suffered because of Odin or those he commands? How many have they tortured or raped?" Thor demands to know

"Hundreds my Prince", Heimdall responds eyes full of shame

Thor growls and causes Loki to whimper. Thor sighs he couldn't get angry now.

"Take me to Midgard. To the Avenger Tower. I will call you when I want to be picked up. Tell none what I have down", Thor orders

Heimdall nods and starts the Bifrost. Ayna comes to Thor and Thor holds Loki tight as they fly towards Midgard…

* * *

The Avengers were gathered. They were celebrating a victory. Tony had his arms wrapped around Pepper. Bruce was talking to Jane who had joined Tony's staff. Clint was talking to Steve. Natasha was watching everyone when suddenly bright light fills the room.

"The Bifrost", Jane gasps

Two figures appear. One had a figure in his arms.

"Thor?" Steve asks

"Yes. This is Ayna", Thor says nodding to the woman who stood besides him

"Is that Loki?" Natasha asks looking at the form in Thor's arms

Thor sighs like the wait of the world was on his shoulders.

"Yes. I will explain. But first may I put Loki somewhere comfortable while you get Son of Fury and the Agents he trusts", Thor says

Pepper quickly shows Thor the couch. Thor gently puts Loki on the couch and that is when the Avengers had a good look at him.

"What happened to him?" Bruce asks looking over Loki's injuries

"When the rest trusted friends arrive", Thor says quietly

Fury, Coulson and his team storm in.

"What the hell is going on?" Fury demands, "Why is he here?"

"It is a victim son of Fury. Here is somethings you need to know…", Thor starts telling them some of what he knew Loki's injuries and who done it including the mind control

"So he was controlled like me?" Barton asks

"Yes", Thor says

"What are you going to do?" Steve asks seeing the hollow look in Thor's eyes

"What I must. Ayna will stay here. I must leave and I wish you all well", Thor says

Thor mores towards Loki and runs his hand through his hair.

"Swear an oath you will protect him. Swear to me", Thor demands

Natasha swears first seeing the pain in Thor's eyes. He was about to do something. Something stupid. Or painful. Since Natasha swore the others did but Fury and Coulson with his team.

"Good. Be well my friends and tell Loki when he awakes he will be safe", Thor says picking up his hammer

"Where are you going?" Jane asks still at Loki's side

"Asgard. Goodbye my friends", Thor says and looks up at the ceiling and saying the gatekeepers name

Thor disappears in a bright light leaving his little brother with his friends he trusted. And Thor knew it could be for the last time...

* * *

Thor comes back after making several trips after Midgard. To some people he needed. Heimdall waits for him.

"Tell me everything Odin and his allies have down", Thor demands

Heimdall tells Thor everything and Thor felt his heart break. He now knew for certain what he would do.

"You going to do it", Heimdall states

"Yes. I wish you luck gatekeeper", Thor says stalking out

Thor walks to his rooms and packs his stuff all he would need from now on. Thor looks at the sun and knows Odin would be holding court now. Thor bottles in his anger and starts to storm towards the throne room where Odin holds court. Many people stare at the Prince who looked furious. Thor uses his power to storm the halls and throw open the doors of the courtroom all eyes turn to Thor as he stalked towards the throne. Sif and the Warriors Three watch for what was going to happen.

"Thor what is the meaning of this?" Odin booms

"You Odin are a monster. I know everything you have done and I declare no more shall suffer from you", Thor declares

"I am your father boy show some respect", Odin growls

"I know what you have done to Loki and many, many others. I now disown you as my father. From this moment on I declare civil war to all the realms! Those who side with me I will protect and we will fight together for those who side with this creature Odin who is allied with Thantos I declare them who fight against us to die. I decree a blood fraud and war between myself and Odin. Who is not my father!" Thor says ripping of his cloak

Gasps fill the air and all could tell that Thor had made a magical war.

"I agree you are no longer my heir and never will be again", Odin booms

"So be it Odin Borson", Thor says gravely

"What name will you go under?" a person asks

"I am Thor Loki's brother and that is who I will be! So those who stand with me come. War will start and everyone will be drawn in. It is time", Thor says turning his back to Odin and starts to walkout

Many follow him including Sif and the warriors three. Many of court followed their Prince. His party grow as word spread through Asgard and those joined Thor's army. As Thor's leaves Asgard to start planning. Thor looks at Asgard. He would set things right. He would. So now the war of the realms and Ragnarok had begun!

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: There will be explanations and Flashbacks in later chapters things will be explained.**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _5 Years Later…_

* * *

Thor stood before the council of his friends who have been fighting with him in war for the last five years

"Tonight my friends, my comrades and allies we will finish this. Tonight we free Asgard from a tyrant and the older generation. Tonight we get justice to all the victims that the older generation caused. We have thought these last 5 years we have gotten stronger! So lets do this! Let us bring Asgard back to glory. Everyone who stands here tonight to fight are hero's and champions. All deserving of a place in Valhalla! So let us stand tall and proud! We walk into this battle as individuals both men and women. We face a common enemy and a common goal. For peace throughout the realms. Every warrior who enters this battle no matter what realm are AEsir warriors. No matter what happens respect is owed to all who enter as an ally. So we the men and women of the realms fight for glory. For honour. For Valhalla and most importantly freedom!" Thor says raising his hammer

Cheers reign from all the alliance for Thor's speech.

"I say let the might of our alliance smite those of Odin the tyrant! Who stole my son! No matter what my people will always be friends with those of this alliance!" Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim declares

Cheers come from everyone for the Jotunheim Queen. Her sons Crown Prince Helblindi and Byleistr and her daughter Lavitasina stood by her side.

"Let us all show the tyrants are might! Let us show them what we are capable of!" Queen Sigyn of Alfheim says

Queen Sigyn's daughter Crown Princess Selene stood next to her.

"May our weapons not betray us. My our might be strong!" King Hreidmar of Nidavellir declares

"May we help the poor souls that have suffered", Queen Freya of Vanaheim says

"Let we send those tyrants and those who stand with them to my realm. Where only Niffleheim awaits them. Lets avenge my father! Let us avenge all victims! I Lady Death stand firm with the alliance! I promise you all who die in this alliance will end up in Valhalla! You have my oath!", Queen Hela declares

Cheers rose from everyone at Lady Death's speech.

"Now lets get ready we march in half an hour", Thor declares

Men and women go to get their weapons ready. Thor sees his wife Sif looking at him. He knows what she was thinking. He walks over to her.

"Sif we must get ready", Thor mummers

"I am. But I am not ready to lose…", Sif starts

"I know. But you know the odds. Promise me you will make sure my heir becomes King and frees Asgard. Then to defeat Thantos", Thor says while hugging her

"I promise. I give you my oath I will do it", Sif says softly

"I love you my wife. Nothing will ever change that. Remember that", Thor says kissing her lips

"I love you too. Always remember that", Sif says returning the kiss

"I will. Now my Lady Warrior prepare", Thor orders

"Right away my Prince", Sif says

"Not a prince anymore", Thor calls as she walks away

"Always will be", she calls leaving

"Uncle", Queen Hela says coming to her Uncle Thor

"Niece", Thor says

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Queen Hela asks

"I do. You made a blood oath to me. So keep it", Thor says

"Very well. But Father will not like it", Queen Hela says

"This is what I deserve. So keep the oath", Thor says

"I will. Now I must get my forces into position", Queen Hela says starting to walk away

"I love you my niece. Always remember it", Thor says

"I will Uncle. This is not goodbye", Queen Hela says

"Maybe", Thor says

Fenris comes up to Thor next.

"Uncle thank you for accepting me. I will do you and father proud in this last battle", Fenris says

"I know", Thor says

Thor turns to see his friend Frandral.

"You better look after my niece my friend", Thor says to Frandral

"I give you my oath I will", Frandral says bowing

"Good. Now lets get our forces into position", Thor says having enough of the talking

Thor and his allies stood ready to fight. In the front lines where to demons of Niffleheim. Being lead by their Queen Hela. Queen of Hel, Ruler of Nifflehiem and Helheim. Slayer of Evil. Lady Death. Goddess of the Underworld. Mage. And known as Princess Hela Lokidottir.

Besides Queen Hela was her brother Fenris Wolf. Known as God of Wolves. Sorcerer and known as Prince Fenris Lokison.

The next row was the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. Lead by Queen Farbauti the sorceress. Mother of Loki. By her side were her sons Crown Prince Helblindi and Prince Byleistr. Along with her daughter Princess Lavitastina. Also in that row stood the Asgardians who sided with Thor.

The next row were the dwarfs of Nidavellir lead by their King Hreidmar. All stood ready to fight and the goblins with them under their King Jaknok all their axes ready to attack.

Next were the centaurs being lead by their chief Fayber. The fauns and Satyrs also stood with the centaurs all ready to fight.

Next before the back row were the magical people. Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Witches, Wizards, Mages, Enchanters and Enchantresses.

The back lines where for the Archers of Alfheim. Their Queen Sigyn and Crown Princess Selene leading them. The Vanaheim also stood with them being lead by their Queen Freya. Some of the light elves were on unicorns or Pegasus's. Dyrads of a realm far from Asgard stood with them. The Dyrads at their bows and swords ready. Fae lead by the Summer King of the Faerie also stood in line on Alicorns (A unicorn with wings). Stars in their human form also stood with the Vanaheim ready to use their magic as arrows.

Other realms also stood in the ranks of Thor's army. Dragons were above the army ready to fight. With a squadron of Gryphons (Head and talons with an eagle and the body of a lion. Gargoyles were in the sky ready to attack. Good vampires and werewolves stood in the rows of warriors. Ships also full of warriors were in the sky.

Thor stood at head of his army with Sif at his side and Frandral, Hogun and Volstagg were around him.

They saw the enemy army ready to fight with Odin at the head with Tyr and Ullr. The dark elves stood in the ranks with the King and Queen of Musepelheim also in the ranks with their forces. They had just as many members as Thor had.

Thor raises his hammer and bellows, "FOR FREEDOM AND FOR ASGARD!"

"FOR FREEDOM AND FOR ASGARD", the army bellow

The starting of the final battle…

* * *

 _Earth/Midgard_

* * *

Loki had been on Midgard for 5 years. All he knew about how he got here was the Thor dropped him off then left in a hurry. Ayna and the Avengers couldn't tell him more. He remembered everything that had happened to him. Bruce and Tony had been great to talk too. But also Jane. Over the last 5 years he had fallen in love with her.

During the years Frigga came back. No one knew how. But she just appeared at Stark tower one day soon after Loki's arrival. She had helped Loki having his adopted mother back. His best friends were now Tony, Clint and Bruce. Natasha and Steve were also friends. Also some of the SHIELD agents had become friends. Phil had forgiven him. Fury was still on the fence. Skye/Daisy from SHIELD trained with her powers with Loki when he was ready. Loki also sparred with Agent May and the others of Coulson's team. They also had a new Avenger was Scarlett Witch or Wanda as she was called. Loki had also joined the Avengers. He still had problems but he was managing.

Darcy, Jane, Pepper, Daisy always go shopping bringing Frigga, Ayna along with them and sometimes Natasha.

Jane and Loki were courting for Asgardian standards. Jane has been his rock. But Loki was still confused and concerned about Thor. According to the Avengers, Thor had, had a troubled or pained look on his face. But they didn't know what had been happening in Asgard. There had been no signs from Asgard in 5 years. But the weather had been strange. Especially the last few days.

They were all relaxing in the lounge in Stark tower when the balcony on the tower glows with the colour of the Bifrost. All the Avengers jump up ready for action or for Thor. But it was not Thor. Outside was Heimdall.

"Heimdall?" Loki asks

"My prince", Heimdall says bowing before looking to see Frigga which was a surprise to him, "Lady Frigga"

"What are you doing here?" Loki asks

"I am here to take you all plus some SHIELD agents to Asgard. There is something you need to see", Heimdall says

"I called Phil and Fury. They are on their way", Tony says

"They must be quick. I am needed", Heimdall replies

"What is going on?" Lady Frigga asks

"You must see it my Queen. I cannot say", Heimdall replies

Phil Coulson and his team arrive with Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

"Who are you?" Fury asks

"I am Heimdall. I will be taking you all to Asgard. Even the ladies. Gather around we must hurry", Heimdall says

Loki detected urgency in his tone. Something the gatekeeper never had in his voice before.

"Should we trust him?" Phil asks

"Heimdall can be trusted", Loki say

"How long will we be gone?" Daisy asks

"It is hard to say. Now everyone is here?" Heimdall asks, "Everything with you?"

"Yes", Steve says

There was Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Daisy Johnson, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse, Mack Mackenzie, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby, Eric Selvig, Steve Rodgers, Scarlett Witch, Jane Foster and Loki and also Frigga. Where all grouped together.

"Hold on tight", Heimdall says

And the Bifrost explodes around them transporting them to Asgard. Where they had no idea what was going on…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Magical Order of power**

 **Mage _(Highest Power)_**

 **Elemental's ( _2 highest powers)_**

 **Enchanters/Enchantresses**

 **Sorcerers/Sorceresses**

 **Dragon Magic**

 **Wizards/Witches**

 **Magicks**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Thor battles Odin on top of one of the highest buildings in Asgard. Lightning flashed all around. The clang of weapons. Fire raged throughout the city. The smell of death was in the air as Thor battled the deranged Odin.

Thor knew that be would not win this fight but he was trying his hardest. He battles with Mjolnir and Odin was battling with Gungnir. Both weapons clashed and left wounds on the other. Thor then feels the blade of Gungnir enter his stomach. He gasps he knew he had failed. He was not surprised he had been given this fatal wound. He was going to give up. But then his eyes land on the Bifrost where his brother was standing with all their friends and including his mother! Thor knew he couldn't allow Odin to walk away. After all Odin did to Frigga and Loki especially. So with the strength he had left he rushed into Odin the top of Gungnir impales Odin in the chest. Just like Loki had done. The momentum makes them fall from the top of the building onto the wet ground. Thor gasps his whole body wracked with pain. He sees his wife run over.

"Thor!" Sif says falling to her knees

"Is Odin dead?" Thor asks gasping he needed to know

He couldn't give up till he knew Odin was dead. Sif looks at a warrior and they nod. Odin was dead. Thor had won. And insured that Asgard was free. And most importantly that Loki was safe.

"Yes, yes he is dead", Sif says crying

"Then make sure our heir becomes King. Make Asgard whole", Thor whispers feeling his strength leave him

"I will", Sif vows

"Tell Loki I am sorry and I love him", Thor says and his world goes black

Sif cries as she feels for Thor's pulse and finding none. Thor wasn't breathing looking at Queen Hela she shakes her head. Thor was dead she weeps…

* * *

Loki and his group land in the Bifrost chamber. They don't hear the sound coming from outside in the first few minutes as they take in the Bifrost chamber.

"This is amazing", Daisy says

"You got that right", Scarlett Witch says

"What technology is this?" Bruce asks

Heimdall doesn't reply and that was when they hear screams and the sound of metal on metal. The air now smelt like smoke, ash and death.

"What is going on?" Fury asks

"What the hell?" Tony shouts wanting to power up his suit

"Look all", Heimdall says pointing out at the city of Asgard

They see the once bright city was in flames, buildings and houses were on fire. Ships in the sky were in flames. Rain poured from the sky and lightning flashed through the sky. They saw Asgardians fighting Asgardians. Jotuns fighting with Asgardians beside them. Demons fighting, Elves and other realms fighting each other. Lorelei was also fighting beside the Warriors Three.

"This looks like war", Steve says

"I agree. But why are they fighting each other?" Tony asks

"What is happening?" Loki asks shocked

"Ragnarok", Heimdall says simply

"But isn't Ragnarok meant to be started by Loki? No offence Loki", Darcy says

"None taken", Loki replies

"Things change. Look up there the battle is with those two", Heimdall says pointing at one of the tall buildings

There was Thor and Odin battling each other. Thor had scars running down his face they looked old. They could just tell that Odin also had scars. And that both where battling to kill the other.

"Why are they fighting?" Jane asks

"For the lives of the suffering", Heimdall replies

That's when they see Odin impale Thor and Thor's eyes widen in pain and acceptance. And suddenly Thor's eyes lock with Loki's. Loki's saw pain in those eyes and they had seemed to age since the last time he saw him. That was when Thor's eyes fill with determination. And suddenly Loki and his friends see Thor impale Odin and they fall.

"THOR!" Loki yells

They begin to run to where Thor was they had heard a scream and shouts. They finally see Thor laying on the ground Lady Sif sobbing over him. They had never seen her cry before. They also saw Odin lying dead a few feet away. Sitting next to Thor beside from Sif was Loki's daughter Hela. Also a Frost Giant was also by Sif's side.

They hear a laugh and see Tyr with his sword. Tony clenches his fist ready to fight. Bruce was a little green, Natasha was calming him down. Clint was going for his bow. Daisy was ready to use her powers the same with Scarlett Witch. Steve had his shield ready.

"I am King", Tyr says

Sif suddenly stands up and spins around.

"You are not king! Odin died before Thor. So Thor's heir is King! Stand down Tyr or I will challenge you! I will challenge all who stand it the way of the true king of Asgard", Sif growls

"Thor doesn't have an heir. You may be his wife but you never gave him a child", Tyr says

"You know and so does everyone that Thor named an heir to the throne. Now stand down", Sif orders

"No", Tyr says

"So be it", Sif says and they start to fight

Frandral was fighting alongside Hela against Ullr. Volstagg and Lorelei were fighting Honir. Hogun and a frost giant were fighting against Aegir.

Loki and SHIELD and Avengers watched the fighting not sure where to go. They watch as Sif viciously fights Tyr. Tyr was fighting just as hard.

"Give up to the younger generation Tyr! You know what awaits you if you don't surrender", Sif says

"Nothing but Valhalla awaits me!" Tyr declares

Sif snarls, "Never will you and your kind get Valhalla. Queen Hela has promised that"

"Thor was an oaf, a coward and a bastard!" Tyr shouts

Sif snarls a snarl of fury. One nobody had heard before. Sif spins around and plungers her sword into Tyr's chest.

"May Queen Hela deliver so much pain to you in Niflheim. May you suffer for all eternity", Sif spits out and pulls out her sword

The rain was pouring now. Loki sure many were injured but had stopped to watch Sif's fight. As soon as Sif's sword was out of Tyr and spins around to everyone.

"Listen to me people of Asgard! Drop your swords and death will not greet you. Any who raise their weapons to the alliance or our friends will find themselves dead or in the prisons! Also you may be sent into exile!" Sif calls

"Are you taking up the title as Queen and All-Mother?" a person shouts

"No I will not. I may be Thor's wife but I will never be a Queen. Loki Farbauti's son pick up Mjolnir", Sif instructs

"I will not be able to lift it", Loki protests

"Try my Prince. All will be clear to everyone once you try", Sif says

Loki hesitantly walks over to Mjolnir which was lying near his brother. Loki noticed his brother wasn't breathing. Loki felt pain that his fool of a brother have died.

"Pick up Mjolnir", Sif instructs

Loki grasps Mjolnir looks at Sif hesitantly who nods and pulls. He was shocked when it lifted up into his hand. People gasp. Everyone knew what spell Odin had put on the hammer. And everyone knew the spell Thor put on it.

"I announce Loki Farbauti's son as King of Asgard! He is Thor's heir! He will lead Asgard into the light! All hail King Loki Farbauti's son!" Sif announces falling to one knee

"All hail King Loki!" people yell falling to one knee

Everyone was falling to their knees to Loki. The Avengers and SHIELD were shocked. Some people didn't kneel they were scowling.

Loki was shocked to the core. He was King? Sif seeing he was overwhelmed so even with her grief she was needed to act.

"Queen Sigyn", Sif calls

"Yes Lady Sif?" Queen Sigyn says

"Take some men and women to clear all of the enemy. Go with Prince Helblindi, Prince Byleistr and Prince Fenris. Also have your healers gather some wounded", Sif orders

"Yes my Lady", they say

"Princess Lavitasina please go to the prisons and release all who have been wronging imprisoned. Take Lorelei with you", Sif orders

"Yes my Lady", says a frost giant

"Queen Freya please help with the wounded with Princess Selene", Sif orders

"Yes my Lady", Princess Selene says

"Warrior Hogun see that the fires are put out", Sif orders

"Right always Lady Sif", Hogun says

"Heimdall lock down the Bifrost", Sif orders her brother

"Yes dear sister", Heimdall says bowing and leaving the Avengers

"All other please see to your wounded. Or help collect the dead and injured", Sif orders, "Frandral, Volstagg take Thor's body to the hall", Sif says

"What would you like me to do Lady Sif?" Queen Farbauti asks

"You can do whatever you want my lady", Sif says

"I will come with you", Queen Farbauti replies

"Lets get inside. Loki, SHIELD, Avengers, Lady Frigga lets go", Sif says softly

They follow her not knowing what would come next. Thor was dead. Odin was dead. What had happened in the last 5 years? Everyone from Midgard asked themselves…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Frandral and Volstagg put Thor's body on a table in the dark black hall. Queen Farbauti rips down the curtains letting some light in to see Thor's blood soaked body.

Sif was looking out the window silent she had a hard time now her husband was dead. She now had to explain to the Midgardians what had happened.

"Can't we save him?" Wanda asks looking at Thor

"He is beyond saving", Queen Hela says walking into the hall with Hogun

"Why did this all happen?" Loki asks, "How was I able to pick up Thor's weapon? A weapon who the worthy can only handle?"

Frigga looks at her dead son in tears. She touches his now cold face. She could guess what he was fighting for and what he had done.

"You loved him Sif", Frigga says

"He was my husband", Sif replies

"You married?" Loki asks surprised

"Yes. And your with Jane aren't you?" Sif asks

"How did you know?" Jane asks

"We had people watching you the last 5 years", Sif says with a sigh

"We never saw anyone", Fury says

"Because we didn't want it known and draw attention to Loki. The only thing we didn't know was about Queen Frigga being alive", Sif replies

"I came back. I don't know how. Now tell us the story about what started all this", Queen Frigga says

"There is only one person who could tell the whole story", Queen Hela says looking at her Uncle's dead body his soul was still there waiting for her

"He is dead. My brother died doing something stupid daughter!" Loki yells

"He died saying everyone's life! But none more then you!" Sif cries

Loki and the Avengers look at her in shock.

"It is true. And the only way you will believe it is to here it from the person who did it", Queen Hela says quietly taking out the soul infinity stone that was around her neck, "He will only see me not you. His spirit will come to me"

They all watch as Queen Hela chants and a silver mist comes from Thor and he stands there still injured and he was see through. Nothing but a ghost of his former self.

"Thor Odinson can you hear me?" Queen Hela asks

"I hear thee niece and it is not Odinson", Thor replies

"What is it then?" Queen Hela asks

"Thor Loki's brother. A name I have carried for 5 years", Thor replies

Loki looks at his brother in shock. Thor had taken on his name?

"What started this war Uncle?" Queen Hela asks

"I found Loki being beaten and raped by Odin's orders. I wouldn't let it stand. I took him to Eir to be healed", Thor replies

"Then what?" Queen Hela asks

"I took him and Anya to Midgard. Far from Odin. I would not let Odin harm my little brother anymore I had failed him enough", Thor replies

Loki was shocked that Thor found him like that and protected him. Thor hadn't done that for ages.

"What did you do after leaving Midgard?" Queen Hela asks

"I came back to Asgard and Heimdall told me what Odin had been doing all these years. I went and pack my stuff and declared a blood feud between Odin and I. I disowned him as my father and he disowned me as his son. I declared war and left with my allies that agreed with me including common people with me", Thor replies

"What happened after that?" Queen Hela asks

"I came to you and told you what happened to your father you were furious and we allied ourselves with each other", Thor replies

"Who else did you get into the alliance?" Queen Hela asks

"I got Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim who is the mother to Loki and his siblings Crown Prince Helblindi, Prince Byleister and Princess Lavitasina of Jotunheim. I agreed to help them get back their kingdom and family if they added me and they have done well in the time they were my allies", Thor says

"What did Queen Farbauti tell you about Loki?" Queen Hela asks

"That she always loved him and the Laufrey was the one to get rid of him in the war she couldn't find him after", Thor replies

Loki was shocked and turned to his Mother Farbauti.

"Is that true?" Loki asks

"Every word", Queen Farbauti replies tears in her eyes

"Queen Farbauti took me in like a son. I owe her a great deal", Thor adds

"Who were other allies?" Queen Hela asks

"Queen Freya of Vanaheim she has a son who is my good friend Tony Stark who was stolen from her", Thor explains

"This is impossible", Tony says, "I am not from another planet"

"Yes you are my son", Queen Freya says coming in

"How?" Tony asks

"How did you find out about Tony?" Queen Hela asks Thor

"Odin bragged about taking children. And a seer told me what she saw", Thor replies

"Who else did you ally with?" Queen Hela asks

"Queen Sigyn of Alfheim with her child Princess Selene. She had a son too in a good friend of mine Clint Barton", Thor explains

"It is true", Queen Sigyn says coming in

"Why was I given away then?" Clint asks

"You were stolen from us", Queen Sigyn replies

"Who did it?" Clint growls

"Who stole Clint Barton away Uncle?" Queen Hela asks Thor

"Odin did he saw Clint being a problem if he stayed with Queen Sigyn and became just as good of archer as he was destined to be", Thor replies, "He is still destined to be far greater than he is now"

"I can't believe it. I am from Alfheim. This is crazy", Clint says

"Who gave you that prophecy about Clint?" Queen Hela asks

"A higher being came to me in my dreams and told me", Thor replies

"Did you have these dreams often?" Queen Hela asks

"Yes. I had many prophetic dreams", Thor replies

"Who else helped you?" Queen Hela asks

"King Hreidmar of Nidavellir, Fenris…", Thor lists the people of the realms

"Did you keep an eye on your brother?" Queen Hela asks

"I did from Heimdall who was spying on Odin since Odin had gotten so corrupt and twisted", Thor replies, "I wanted him to be safe and happy and I found out he found a mate in Jane I was ecstatic"

"Why?" Queen Hela asks

"Because he would know love. And Jane has a great ability to love", Thor replies

Jane blushes at Thor's compliment. She couldn't believe Thor was still embarrassing even through he was dead.

"Who did you chose as a wife?" Queen Hela asks

"Lady Sif I found out I loved her a lot and I was right to break up with Jane. We were both destined to be with someone else Jane and I. So Sif and I married", Thor replies

"Did you see Loki with Jane yourself or just from Heimdall?" Queen Hela asks

"Only once I saw them and the Avengers my friends having fun. I knew they would be well as soon as I dispatched Odin", Thor replies

"Is there anymore darkness coming? Queen Hela asks

"Yes Thantos and the Other will come and I do hope my brother with my allies be able to take them one without me and give peace to the nine worlds and more", Thor replies

Loki couldn't believe Thantos was coming and so was the Other. Would he be able to take them on? And how could he lift Mjolnir?

"What did he do to his hammer?" Loki asks Hela

"Thor when did you learn the magical arts?" Queen Hela asks

"While in exile in between battles. I became quite good. But not as good as Loki", Thor replies

"What did you do to Mjolnir?" Queen Hela asks

"I had mages and myself put a spell on it, Only my true heir could pick it up when I died and the one I chose. If I had children with Sif it wouldn't matter I wanted Loki to have Mjolnir. And so that was the spell I added too it. Only my true heir and the one I wanted would pick it up and that was Loki. I told all the people with me the Loki was my heir and I would make sure of it when they see him pick up Mjolnir", Thor explains

"He knew he was going to die. The day he dropped Loki off", Natasha states putting the pieces together

"Did you know you were going to die when you dropped of Loki?" Queen Hela asks

"Yes. Only Odin and myself it would come down to in the end. I knew I was no match for Odin I just hoped to take him out with me to make sure my little brother was safe and would live a good life and be the great King I know he will be", Thor says proudly

Loki hears the pride in Thor's voice. How did Thor know he would be a good King? He would do horribly!

"But I am broken", Loki mutters

"Do you think Loki good be a good King? And why?" Queen Hela asks

"I think Loki will be a magnificent king. He is great in political situations and he saved me a number of times from making a fool of myself and he was always there when I needed him and he was there for the people. I know everyone I allied with will follow him", Thor explains, "I look up to my little brother. I would never take the Crown if I lived it would have always gone to Loki as he is a true King. I always believed so"

Loki couldn't believe it. Thor believed in him! Always did! Loki has tears in his eyes now he could never be a brother to Thor he deserved. He would never have his brother to lean on again.

"I will never have my brother to look after me again", Loki says, "And I never got to tell him I loved him and I never listened when he told me"

Jane puts a hand on his shoulder and so does Frigga.

"I am sure he knew", Frigga says

"Yeh reindeer games he would know. I saw it in his eyes when he dropped him off", Tony says

"We all did", Steve says

"He truly loved you", Bruce says

"It was truly in his eyes as he left", Natasha adds

"What would you say to Nicholas Fury and Philip Coulson if they could hear you?" Queen Hela asks

"I would tell Nick he is a great leader and to keep it up with the danger that is coming and to warn him it could come to earth. Only Asgard stands in Thantos and the Others way. And I would tell Phil he is a friend to me and to make the most out of his second chance at life and live it to the fullest", Thor says

"What would you say to Tony Stark? And Pepper Potts?" Queen Hela asks

"I would tell Tony not to wait with Lady Pepper and go for it because life is short and he is a great friend and is not a selfish person like everyone believes. I would tell Pepper Potts to make Tony hers and never be afraid to be hurt by him because he would never do it on purpose. And they are truly great people which I love as another brother and sister", Thor says

Pepper sobs at the words and Tony lets a tear fall.

"What would you tell Steve Rodgers?" Queen Hela asks

"I would say he is a great leader and continue the good work. He may have been unsure at the beginning of the Avengers group but now he is truly a remarkable leader. And a great friend I know he will keep everyone in line and will be a great show of leadership for years to come. And that he is like a brother to me", Thor replies

"What about Clint Barton?" Queen Hela asks

"I would say he is a great archer the best I have ever seen. He will do well with his mother and sister and will be more like the prophecy said. He will be able to help take out the darkness that is coming. He is also like a brother to me. I hope he gets his archery done to the level to help Loki and I hope they have put their differences aside and will work together and protect each others backs", Thor replies

"I will", Clint vows

"What about Natasha Romanoff?" Queen Hela asks

"I would say she is a great spy and is loyal to people who earn her trust and I hope my brother has as he need her at his side. She is truly skilled with weapons something I admire in her. And I see a warrior when looking at her like my Sif. I see Natasha like a sister and I hope she stands by Loki", Thor replies

"I will you have my vow", Natasha says to the ghost even though he couldn't hear her.

"What about Bruce Banner?" Queen Hela asks

"I would tell him to work together with the Hulk and they would be truly unstoppable. And that if only if they work together they would help defeat the darkness that is coming. And I say to Bruce and the Hulk that they are one in the same and are my brothers. And to work together with Loki and put the past behind them and work together as the Avengers team", Thor says

"We will", Bruce says deciding to have a conversation with the Hulk in his mind later

"What would you tell Darcy?" Queen Hela asks

"I would tell her to never change she is truly one of a kind and to always be there for Jane. Jane one day will be Queen and Jane will need someone to vent too", Thor says

"That's big guy. I will do my best", Darcy says with tears

"What would you say to Jane?" Queen Hela asks

"I would tell Jane I approve of her choice off being with my brother. And to have a happy life with Loki and to look after him and to make sure his ego won't get too big with being King. He needs her as a strong Queen to keep him in line and that she is it and I believe in her. She will be able to do it. And she is like a sister to me now and always will be", Thor replies

"I will always see you as a brother and I will always look after Loki. I vow on my life", Jane says sobbing with tears

"Uncle Thor do you love my father, your brother? Do you know of Loki's feelings for you? What would you say to him if he could hear you?" Queen Hela asks softly

"I would tell him I truly love him as my little brother and closet friend. And I know Loki loves me in his own way. I know he would always have my back if things where different. I would make sure he always knew how much he is loved by me and everyone else that knows him. But none so more than me", Thor replies passionately

Loki sobs hearing his brothers reply. He truly lost his brother. There was no getting him back now. He was gone from the living realm.

"At least he is in Valhalla", Frigga says softly her eyes full of tears

"Hela tell them", Sif whispers

"Tell us what?" Loki asks and so do the others

"Thor what did you make me promise to do if you died?" Queen Hela asks softly to the ghost of Thor

"I made you promise to make sure I never went to Valhalla as I never deserved it for everything I did to Loki and never being there and saving him. I made you promise to put me in Niflheim and punish me with every punishment Odin used on Loki and every punishment everyone did on Loki. Send me to Niflheim now", Thor orders

"Now it is time for your soul to go on Uncle. Know that everyone loves you", Queen Hela says letting the soul stone return his soul to his body

His spirit disappears from the room. They couldn't believe what they heard. Thor wasn't going to Valhalla he was going to Niflheim.

"You will not take his soul to Niflheim and put his punishment like what I had been through", Loki snarls to his daughter

"I have no choice he made me swear and I have to keep it. I can't break the vow I made", Queen Hela says

"But we can!"

8 figures say standing at the doors at the throne room. In 4 pairs in different colours. Two were in white, two in gold, two in pink and two in purple. What could they do to help?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
